There are media applications configured to organize, play, download, save digital music and video files on various computing devices, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, personal media players, mobile phones, etc. Media, such as music, can be purchased and/or downloaded to a media player (e.g., an iPod) using a computer (e.g., via iTunes®). Some of the media applications allow a user to enter one or more keywords to search for relevant songs from an online marketplace and select and purchase a song, and download the purchased song on to a personal computing device for subsequent personal use.
Some web-based services allow a user to submit one or more keywords to search for songs of interest. Search results are typically presented in a list; and the user may select a song from the list for streaming to a media player embedded in the web browser for playing while the web browser displays the search result page.
Some applications, such as Moodagent™, create music profiles for songs and use the music profiles to recommend music from the web, create playlists from desktop library, and/or explore collection of music based on mood profile.